Un lugar al final del tiempo - EN EDICION
by Lilith Wonderland
Summary: Que pasaría si la vida que vivimos no es la que creemos. Si nuestro destino ya esta escrito y lo que hacemos día a día es solo una cortina de humo. Como podemos enfrentarnos a algo que desconocemos, pero que en realidad pertenecemos totalmente a ello. Que pasaría si aunque exista un destino ya escrito, rompemos las reglas y hacemos lo que en nuestros corazones realmente queremos.


Hola, se que había pasado mucho tiempo sin postear la continuación de esta historia, pero antes de continuarla quise editarla. Pues este fanfic lo había comenzado hace tiempo y sentí que necesitaba una buena revisión. Estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor posible editando, estaba buscando algún beta reader pero aun no lo he conseguido. Si alguien quiere ayudar a esta pobre alma 7u7 con mucho gusto lo acepto.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia si es mía.

.

.

.

* * *

Capítulo 1: un comienzo algo inesperado.

* * *

.

.

.

Era una fría mañana en la ciudad de Tokyo, el invierno pronto llegaría. Los arboles estaban escasos de las hojas que ya habían caído semanas atrás esperando la llegada de una nueva estación.

Dentro de una habitación, en una casa al norte del distrito de la prefectura de Okinawa se encontraba una joven durmiendo, las blancas paredes del lugar estaban decoradas con algunos pétalos de color rosa, los estantes estaban llenos de peluches y figuras de anime. La cama era de una madera clara, el cual hacia perfecto equilibrio con las sabanas lila que cubrían completamente a la persona que se encontraba descansando.

La chica comenzó a moverse y luego se sentó tallando sus ojos lentamente enfocando su vista, debido a que la habitación estaba llena con algunos rayos de sol. Cerró sus ojos nuevamente, no había tenido una buena noche gracias a que la ansiedad y los nervios del primer día de clases en la universidad no la habían dejado dormir.

– Lo poco que pude dormir, solo eso me sirvió para volver a soñar las mismas cosas de siempre, desde mi niñez se repite constantemente –volvió a abrir sus ojos dejando ver un intenso verde– estos sueños nunca tienen fin… ¿Qué pueden significar? ¿Acaso de pequeña vi alguna película desagradable? –Pensaba sin tener respuesta alguna– voy a tener que ir a un psicólogo, realmente no encuentro explicación alguna de todo esto –dicho esto, aparto la sabana de su cuerpo y se levantó, dejando ver una corta pijama de color celeste.

Su vida era bastante ordinaria, se había esforzado estudiando y gracias a ello, pudo entrar sin problemas a la facultad de medicina en la universidad, toda su vida considero que era una buena persona, respetando debidamente a sus padres y a todos sus seres queridos. Era lo bastante tranquila para mantenerse en casa, debido a sus aficiones, que eran los videojuegos, el anime y los manga.

Ese día iba a comenzar sus estudios en la carrera de Medicina en la Universidad Nacional Konoha, apenas eran las 6 de la mañana cuando entro al baño, cepillo sus dientes y se dio una ducha. Salió y seco su cuerpo, luego se vistió y bajo a hacer su propio desayuno, sus padres viajaban mucho debido a que eran unos empresarios conocidos gracias a las empresas Haruno, encargadas de la realización de videojuegos que eran muy famosos en todo el país. Asi que la joven estaba acostumbrada a estar sola en casa, no le gustaba tener empleados ya que ella misma se encargaba de todo el cuidado que requería el lugar. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo invitaba a sus amigos a pasar el rato con ella, en especial a sus dos mejores amigas, Ino y Hinata, sus compañeras inseparables y más que eso para ella, sus hermanas, su vínculo era sumamente fuerte.

La universidad Nacional de Konoha se caracterizaba por ser una de las mejores a nivel nacional, poder estudiar allí era un sueño hecho realidad.

* * *

A las 6:30 AM la chica salió de su cuarto y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, iba vestida con unas medias panty rosadas que cubrían todas sus piernas, junto a una falda de tachones de color rojo, un abrigo de color gris, una bufanda roja y unos botines negros. Al llegar a la cocina, el cual era bastante espaciosa y moderna, abrió una de las puertas de la alacena y saco una caja de cereal, luego fue a la nevera y saco un frasco de leche, vertiendo un poco de ambos alimentos dentro de una pequeña taza. Salió hacia el comedor, el cual tenía una mesa muy grande y se sentó, comenzando a comer rápidamente. Al terminar, se levantó y fue a la cocina a lavar su taza.

Subió nuevamente para buscar su bolso, entro a la habitación y se miró por última vez en un gran espejo que estaba al lado de la puerta.

– Vamos Sakura que estas hecha una belleza –sonrió mientras se miraba y sus mejillas se tornaron de un tono rojizo– hoy te veré Uchiha, esta vez sí me esforzare por atraer tu atención, aunque ya estés a mitad de tu carrera y me veas como una niña todavía, voy a tratar de conquistarte –suspiro– has sido el único chico que ha tenido mi atención, no sé si soy muy exigente o soy rara, pero esos ojos y cabellos tan negros me encantan –coloco sus para cubrir su cara– ya Sakura, ya basta, estoy segura de que si haces algo mal, Itachi no querrá que sigamos siendo amigos ni algo más.

Uchiha Itachi, era el hijo mayor del famoso empresario Uchiha Fugaku, uno de los hombres más ricos de todo el mundo y sus empresas habían hecho negocios con la empresa Haruno, ya que estaban en el escenario del entretenimiento. El chico había sido su amigo desde que se conocieron en la preparatoria, ambos estudiaron en el Instituto Watanagashi, pero él era dos años mayor que ella. Desde entonces siempre ha querido estar a su lado y aunque no sintiera amor romántico como tal hacia él, ella sentía que era el único chico con el cual podría llegar a tener algo. Aunque había un problema y era que él parecía que no la miraba de esa forma o eso era lo que ella pensaba, puesto que nunca había pasado nada entre ellos. Itachi siempre estaba interesado en los negocios de su padre, había sido muy estudioso y aun lo seguía siendo, ya que en apenas dos años tenía la mitad de la carrera hecha, él quería graduarse en Administración, seguiría en el negocio familiar. En todas las vacaciones no se habían visto porque el chico había viajado a los estados unidos, donde se encontraban su madre y su hermano, los cuales nunca había conocido, ya que sus padres se habían separado antes de que ella lo conociera.

* * *

Ya eran las 7:00 AM, y Sakura estaba caminando algo nerviosa. Ella estaba cerca de la universidad y su vista pasaba de un lugar a otro esperando encontrar una melena azabache, pero su búsqueda había sido en vano, ya que antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta estaba en frente de las rejas de la entrada del recinto de estudios.

– ¡Frente! –Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos.

Sakura instintivamente volteo hacia atrás y miro a una rubia que venía corriendo, era una chica de grandes ojos azules y hermosa figura, parecía que se había retrasado ya que se miraba agitada como si hubiera corrido un trecho muy largo.

– ¿Sakura pensabas entrar sin esperarnos? Habíamos quedado en que entraríamos las tres juntas –reclamo la joven– no seas tan cruel, recuerda que Hinata no quería entrar sola.  
– Ino puerca –jalo del cachete a la rubia– como vas a venir vestida así a la universidad y en un día cercano al invierno.

La rubia estaba con una falda morada muy corta y una camisa sin mangas blanca, acompañada de unas botas que llegaban arriba de sus rodillas.

– No es raro que quieras llamar la atención –miro a la chica seriamente y se cruzó de brazos.

– Tú me conoces, me encanta verme bien, recuerda que Yamanaka Ino tiene que verse hermosa el primer día de clases y todos los días del mundo –dijo riendo de una manera bastante coqueta.

– Tonta –se rio– lo sé, solo que nunca termino de sorprenderme de lo atrevida que eres.

Fue entonces cuando se escucharon unos pasos detrás de ellas.

– Hinata-chan –menciono la pelirosa de manera alegre.

– Sakura-san, Ino-san están aquí –dijo con una especie de sonrojo– qué bueno encontrarlas aquí. De verdad no quería entrar sola.

– Pues la frentona iba a entrar sin tan siquiera esperarnos –menciono la rubia mirando de reojo.

– Ino solamente fue la emoción –rio de manera nerviosa, ella sabía que era mentira, si de algo se había dejado llevar era por la búsqueda del Uchiha.

– Tran..Tranquilas no pasó nada y ya estamos juntas. Así que entremos –dijo la pelinegra que acababa de llegar.

Ino y Hinata eran las dos mejores amigas de Sakura, habían estudiado con ella desde el jardín de infancia y realmente eran más como unas hermanas, las tres desde pequeñas se habían propuesto estudiar medicina y ser las mejores doctoras de todo Tokyo y estaban realmente felices porque ya su sueño comenzaba a verse hecho realidad. Tenían personalidades diferentes, la Haruno era tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo toda una escandalosa en cuanto se molestaba, Ino era de las que gustaba ser el centro de atención en todo lugar y Hinata Hyuga era una chica tímida y sencilla.

Eran las 7:30 AM y las tres chicas habían entrado a la gran Universidad, estaba llena de muchos espacios verdes, con hermosas fuentes y caminos verdes, el lugar estaba dividido por diferentes facultades, ya que las carreras que daban eran diversas, ellas se dirigían a la facultad de medicina.

* * *

Cuando estaban llegando la pelirosa vio a un pelinegro alto de espaldas, y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue Itachi. Ignorando a sus amigas que estaban a su lado, corrió hasta donde se encontraba el chico y lo rodeo con sus brazos apoyando su frente en su espalda.

– Itachi te he echado mucho de menos –dijo apretándose más hacia él– ¿Te has cortado el cabello? Se te ve diferente –menciono emocionada.

Pero justo cuando iba a seguir hablando, el chico se giró lentamente sin despegarse de ella haciendo que esta se exaltara y mirara su cara.

– Tú... Tu no... –estaba pasmada, pues el chico a quien estaba abrazando no era quien ella pensaba, aunque su parecido era impresionante, realmente estaba confundida ya que había jurado que se trataba de Itachi.

Inmediatamente dio un salto hacia atrás y se sonrojo totalmente, el chico se limitó a mostrar una mirada indiferente.

– Lo... Lo siento mucho, te he confundido. De verdad pensé que eras alguien que conozco, te pareces mucho –dijo la chica totalmente roja.

– Hmmm... -el chico no decía nada más, y su rostro se tornó más serio.  
– De verdad lo siento mucho –se inclinó en modo de disculpa– no es algo que sea propio de mi –desvió un poco la vista hacia un lado, pues el chico en frente de ella realmente era lindo.

– Tsk... –Se cruzó de brazos– es una molestia que ya las chicas comiencen a perseguirme, mejor mantente alejada, yo no soy ese Uchiha que mencionaste, no me compares –parecía molesto– no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir.

Dicho esto el chico le dio la espalda y entro a la facultad, la pelirosa totalmente apenada cubrió su rostro con las manos. Eso había sido una de las cosas más vergonzosas de su vida, no sabía ni que pensar y había ignorado el hecho de que ese chico sabia el apellido de quien ella buscaba.

– Soy una tonta –susurro– ahhh -cayó derrotada al piso.

– ¿Sakura que fue eso? –pregunto acercándose la Yamanaka.

– Eso fue... Una idiotez, si Ino, una idiotez –dijo cubriendo de nuevo su cara con sus manos.

– Sa...Sakura-san quien... ¿Quién era ese chico? –Pregunto tímida la Hyuga.

– Ni siquiera lo sé –suspiro la pelirosa– lo he confundido con Itachi.

– Uhmmm... Con que eso era frentona –rio con malicia– con razón estabas tan distraída, seguramente has estado buscando a Uchiha desde que ibas a entrar a la universidad.

– Cállate cerda... –Levanto la cara y la miro como si con ello pudiera fulminarla– pero si, yo quería verlo, me propuse tener más valor para acercarme un poco más a Itachi, sin parecer solamente su amiga –dio un leve suspiro.

– Sakura, eres una atrevida –dijo la rubia tratando de molestar más a su amiga.

– ¡Cállate Ino! –Grito de manera brusca– que no entiendes que acabo de abrazar a un completo extraño... –suspiro– AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

– Sakura-san cálmate, quizá no vuelvas a verlo de nuevo –dijo la chica de ojos perlados tendiendo su mano para que pelirosa se levantara.

– Tienes razón Hinata, espero no volver a verlo más –dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga y se levantaba– es mejor que vayamos entrando ya se nos hace tarde para la primera clase que comienza a las 8.

– Sa-ku-ra... –Menciono la rubia con tono de burla– mi amiga la que dice que soy yo la atrevida.

– Cállate Ino –le apretó los cachetes con fuerza– ya déjame en paz –dijo entrando con velocidad a la facultad.

Sakura estaba muy apenada por lo ocurrido hace un momento, pero confió en lo que dijo su amiga Hinata, quizá nunca más volvería a ver a ese chico o eso de verdad era lo que ella esperaba.

Cuando entraron al aula donde les tocaba su primera clase, fue la primera que entro por la puerta, ella había dejado de pensar en lo sucedido anteriormente ya que solamente quería comenzar de la mejor manera su carrera. La chica algo nerviosa miro alrededor y vio que había muchos asientos del lado derecho y del lado izquierdo del gran salón, y que enfrente había una especie de pizarrón gigante, se rio emocionada y miro todos los que ya estaban presentes.

Para su sorpresa, cuando se disponía a buscar donde sentarse, se dio cuenta de que un chico con cabello negro se encontraba ya sentado, y la sorpresa más grande fue que era la misma persona con la cual había pasado vergüenza, era el mismo chico con el que no quería toparse de nuevo.

.

.

.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

El primer capitulo lo había escrito algo corto, pero los siguientes serán un poco mas largos. El siguiente capitulo lo posteo mañana o pasado. Saludos.


End file.
